Vol. 3 Issue 101
Vol. 3 Issue 101 is the thirty sixth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 101th issue overall. This is the first part of The Crack In Everything story arc. Synopsis Hot on the heels of THE DARKNESS II video game release, Top Cow proudly welcomes the new creative team of DAVID HINE (THE DARKNESS: FOUR HORSEMEN, THE BULLETPROOF COFFIN) and JEREMY HAUN (ARTIFACTS, BATTLE HYMN, Detective Comics)! On the surface, Jackie Estacado has everything he ever wanted - control of the Darkness, a successful career, and happy family life. Only his desire to make his life truly perfect will be his undoing. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Jenny Romano * Hope * Aram * The Doppelganger * Elle * Darklings * Charlotte Plot Summary Previously Jackie tells the events of Artifacts to a thug he captured. There exists Thirteen Artifacts, which control the fate of the world. If they're brought together, they can destroy the world. Together they tried to stop a man that wanted to just that, but ultimately they fail. After finding out that his and Sara Pezzini's daughter Hope has the key to the universe, they killed her. With Hope's death Jackie created a nearly exact copy of the universe, but this time he had a family with Jenny Romano. The thug thinks Jackie is on drugs and asks him why is he telling him these things. Jackie answers that he had to tell someone the truth and the thug won't live long enough to tell anyone about this. He then proceeds to kill the thug. In the present, Jackie is now the leader of the Franchetti mafia. He now lives with Jenny Romano and their daughter Hope. As Jackie goes to check on Jenny, she is furious at him. Jenny reveals that she knows that Jackie killed two people last night. Jackie explains that they were Bulgarians, part of a mob in Easter Europe and managed to get their weapons through the security. He was unarmed and thus had no choice, but to kill them by using the Darkness. Jenny doesn't care and gives him an ultimatum. Either Jackie gets rid of the Darkness or she will take Hope and leave him. After hearing this, Jackie clenches his fists. When Jenny asks him if he's going to hit her now, Jackie in shock realizes that he was about to hit her. Jackie then meets with Aram and expresses his wish to get rid of the Darkness. Aram accepts to help him, but warns Jackie that it will be a difficult task. They meet at Jackie's personal panic room. Jackie then tries to summon the Darkness, but fails to do it. Even after receiving beating from Aram, the Darkness doesn't emerge. Aram then reminds Jackie that after he dies, the Darkness will go to Hope. This angers Jackie and he manages to finally summon the Darkness. He then proceeds to spit out the Darkness out of his body. Aram then grabs Jackie and forces out the last bit of the Darkness. This cause both Jackie and Aram to lose consciousness. The Darkness then slips out of Jackie and forms substitute vessel looking exactly like Estacado. He then goes to take some clothes and visits Hope. Sensing danger to his daughter, Jackie wakes up. To be continued... Gallery 2562168-dark101c 2.jpeg|Uncoloured cover 2258024-darkness101 001.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3